


Shatter

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell remembers his daughter.





	Shatter

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell remembered his daughter's demise, he revealed tears and shattered without any hope of being repaired.

THE END


End file.
